dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ledgic
|anime debut = "The Most Wanted List" |Race= Ledgic's race |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Before Age 737 |Date of death= |Address=Imecka |Occupation=Bodyguard |Allegiance=Imeckian Army |FamConnect= }} is the personal bodyguard of Don Kee, who lives on planet Imecka in Dragon Ball GT. Personality Ledgic for the most part sitting alone simply watching the events occurring around him. He will not tolerate any commands directed towards him, and responds to them in an aggravated way. He is shown to be interested or at least pays attention to Goku, Trunks, and Pan's power levels, as he only fights them for his own self gain. He is shown to be confident in his abilities as well. Although he is a mercenary, he does show to have some degree of honor, and does not approve of or accept Don Kee's money, telling him money isn't everything. He also seems to have developed some sort of respect for Goku during his fight, as he left him with a smile. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Ledgic is first seen when the group take their spaceship back when he deflects a Kamehameha that Goku fired at Gale and Sheela. He then realizes Goku might be a Saiyan. Later, Ledgic enters Don Kee's room and tells him that he cannot defeat Goku, Trunks and Pan with "such toys" (his turret) since they are so weak. After some talking, Trunks attacks, but Ledgic is far too quick for Trunks and he knocks him back. Goku and Ledgic begin fighting and both attack each other. Ledgic fires a ki blast which destroys the room they are in. At first it appears to be an even match but, after Ledgic pulls out two swords he is able to get in only one blow. Ledgic then pulls out a spear and challenges Goku not to hold back since Ledgic know he is a Saiyan and have hidden power yet to be unleashed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. Goku very quickly finishes off Ledgic with a combination of punches and kicks and then topped off by a Kamehameha. Ledgic is impressed by Goku's strength, and tells him that he is a very strange kid and that he will win the next time they fight and Goku tells Ledgic that he's not really a kid and Ledgic becomes confused. He then gives up the battle, leaving his King to defend himself. Don Kee offers Ledgic all of the money that is in his office to defeat Goku. Ledgic kicks Don Kee out of the way and says that money is not everything. Ledgic then leaves and Don Kee is left with Goku, Trunks and Pan. Baby Saga Ledgic's last appearance in the franchise is when the Sigma Force are checking the data on Goku's fight with Ledgic, the screenshots of his memory shows Ledgic bleeding red colored blood as he got hit by the Saiyan. Power Ledgic is shown to be much stronger than his allies Gale and Sheela, being able to easily deflect the same blast from base Goku that overpowered their blast. Ledgic was also easily able to knock back Trunks with a single punch. While fighting Goku, the two appear evenly matched at first until Ledgic is able to gain the upper hand. However, Ledgic is outclassed by Goku's Super Saiyan form. Goku states that Ledgic is a rather powerful being, and that he would be much more powerful if he trained more. His strength is also notable due to him being the first opponent in GT to force Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Ki Blast Deflect' – Ledgic is able to deflect energy waves such as Goku's Kamehameha. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Ledgic's strongest attack where he uses one hand to gather all his remaining ki and fires it. *'Right Energy Release' – Using a single hand, Ledgic fires a barrage of energy spheres, which explode on impact, toward his opponent. Used against Goku and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Magic Materialization' – Ledgic can create swords and spears from the protruding spikes on his shoulders. *'Bouncing Spear' – Ledgic uses his spear to impale the opponent. Used against Goku, and named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Equipment *'Twin Swords' - Ledgic wields two identical swords created by Magic Materialization. *'Bouncing Spear' Ledgi creates a spear with Magic Materialization, then uses his spear to impale the opponent. Used against Goku, and named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Video Game Appearances Ledgic is a boss in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. In the Sprite Test of this game, he is referred to as "Professor Ledgic". Ledgic appears as an unplayable boss in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and is one of the few unplayable characters to use their super attack in battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe *Funimation dub: Robert Bruce Elliott *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Campanile *Hebrew dub: Simcha Barbiro *Greek dub: Stelios Kalathas Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Ledgic vs. Trunks *Ledgic vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *His Japanese name (レジック, Rejikku) is a pun on "credit". The English name Ledgic seems to be a pun on "ledger". *Ledgic appears to be familiar with the Saiyans, as he makes a reference about them to Goku. This means that he either met someone who was born before Age 737 or was born before Age 737 himself, as this is when the Saiyan race is nearly destroyed. **Its possible that Ledgic may have been affiliated the Frieza Force in the past as a member of his race appears in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga) as one of Frieza's Combatants indicating the possibility his race was annexed by Frieza which might explain Ledgic's strength and his knowledge of Saiyans (if Ledgic was part of the Frieza Force he presumably left at some point after King Cold and Frieza's demise). *In the Hebrew dub, he introduces himself to Goku as "Letzik the Terrible" as a hint to Ivan the Terrible. Gallery See also *Ledgic (Collectibles) References pt-br:Ledgic es:Lezick Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassins Category:DBGT Characters Category:Males